I've got the hots for you
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Hermione's got a fever, literally
1. Chapter 1

'Are you alright?' Snape asked, noticing Hermione's sniffling.

She honked her nose then wiped it with a tissue, quite unlady-like-ly.

'I'm fine.'

He stooped over the couch, placed a hand over her forehead. 'You're not fine. You have a fever.'

'Oh, do keep your clammy hand there, Sir. It's cooling my forehead nicely.'

Rolling his eyes, Snape indulged her and left his hand on her burning forehead for a few moments.

'Your whole face is burning up, Granger. Just get a Pepper up and be done with it.'

She shook her head stubbornly. 'I've taken enough potions as it is already. I don't want my body to build a resistance against them. I'm fine, sir.'

Snape shrugged, letting her have her way. 'Anything else I can do for you as it's apparent you are in no condition to accompany me to Diagon Alley today?'

Hermione sniffled a final time and then pulled Snape down to her on the couch.

'Why, do I detect a hint of annoyance, Severus Snape?' she whispered, fingering the frown between his eyebrows.

He shook his head. 'Just wishing I can stay here in case you pass out from your stubbornness.' He made to kiss her, but she pulled away.

'Ewww...I'm sick! Do you want to catch it?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Then perhaps an alternative route..' His long fingers slid down, cupping her breasts confidently. 'Very warm,' he noted and slid further down to her crotch.

'Hermione, you're very hot.'

'Yes, I know.'

He stifled a laugh. 'No, I mean your temperature. Your body is burning up.'

'I'll make you hot, too,' she said mischiveously as she cupped his groin.

Snape let out an involuntary hiss.

'Granger! Is that how a proper lady behaves?' he scolded, as her hand ran up and down his hardening length.

'Ladies with burning fevers are granted exceptions and can do whatever the hell they want to satisfy their desires.'

'Hmm...' he pursed his lips thoughtfully as she urged his hands to continue.

He shoved her troublesome bra away as he kneaded her breasts. She was flushed with mild fever, not serious enough to curb her desire, obviously. He bent down and took a nipple in his mouth. Hermione moaned audibly.

'Shhhhh!' he admonished, 'Do you want the whole Slytherin room to hear?' he said in between mouthfuls of suckling.

Hermione laughed, a deep throatful chuckle unlike her normal voice. Looks like her flu had spread to give her a sore throat.

He kissed and laved her body with his lips as Hermione writhed under him. Impatient, she drew his zipper down, freeing his semi-erect cock. He sighed. 'Thrice in a day? You're insatiable, witch. And it's only noon. I'm not the young man I used to -'

He was cut off involuntarily as her mouth engulfed him. He groaned at the feel of her hot mouth on him. This was different. Her mouth was warmer, he felt encased in a furnace that was burning hot. Her tongue swirled hot traces around his shaft as he felt himself harden fully. He could barely restrain himself from fucking her mouth wantonly, deep throating the hot cavern her mouth had transformed into. His hands flew to his own jacket, discarding it at lightning speed. Gently, he pulled her up, his breath hitching at the lust in her eyes. He guided her on top of him.

'Suck me,' he rasped, closing his eyes in ecstasy as Hermione teased a brown nipple to erectness and closed her teeth around it. Every tiny bite seemed to make his cock twitch.

Bunching her skirt up to her waist, he swiftly pushed her panties aside and teased her opening with his thick head. Little Snape was already glistening with pre-cum.

Hermione groaned as he rubbed himself against her. She ground her pussy against him, hips straddling him, then pushed herself up, looking at him.

'Fuck me,' he commanded. She felt her insides fluttering at the desire in his voice. She lowered herself slowly on top of him. Both hissed as he sheathed her to the hilt. Giving her an amused sneer, Snape let go of her hips and rested both his hands behind his head.

'You're really going to let a sick damsel do all the work?' she asked, hips grinding slowly.

'You started it.'

Hermione snorted and started moving, buttocks resting occassionally on his freshly shaved testicles. It was a tantalizing sensation. Snape marveled at the sight before him, her desire for him spoke volumes despite her being sick. He felt her climax approaching, they had been intimate frequent enough for him to be able to read her movements quite accurately. The smaller movements starting to get jerky, her breath hitching, the starting clenching of her pussy walls around him. Growling, Severus Snape pulled her down so that her breasts were mashed up against his chest. His hands reached for her perky buttocks, squeezing and massaging them as she rode him out.

'Come for me witch.' And thrusted upward rapidly, fucking her senseless with his girth.

With a shudder and a wail, Hermione climaxed as she surrendered to her lover's ministrations. Snape was breathing hard now, urged on by her sensual climax. Flipping the boneless Hermione over, he started quick thrusts as he approached his own climax.

'Hmm...' Hermione said, reaching up and tweaking his already hyper sensitive nipples.

The sensation overload was too much for him and he roared as he spurted his warm seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, mindful to not crush her with his weight. Regaining his breath, Snape felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

'I believe your fever has broken,' he declared in amusement.

'Turned out all I needed was to work up a sweat,' Hermione said, kissing the tip of his nose, 'Thank you, Dr Snape.'

He pursed his lips, while Hermione wiped the sweat off his face. 'I hope you will be as accomodating the next time, god forbid, I get sick.'

'Always.'

*sequel? Yes / no? *


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeon torches crackled and burned brightly to illuminate the dark corridors. Every now and then, a thunderous boom sounded, echoing across the hallways, causing the flames to flicker.

Professor Snape sneezed into his hankerchief. The resulting sound reverbated across the dungeon walls.

'Blast this cold!' he cursed, blowing his large nose, 'and blast Granger for challenging me not to heal this magically.'

He dropped unceremoniously onto his couch and sniffled miserably. He had started feeling poorly upon his return from Diagon Alley. Now he was in full blown sick mode. Severus Snape rarely got sick but when he did, he went all out.

'I'll just sneak a Pepper-Up before she finds out,' he thought snarkily, 'she'll never know.'

Making up his mind, Snape approached his potion stores, uncorking the vial that would cease his suffering. Before he could drink it however, he heard his wards being unlocked and knew instantly it was her. Hastily, he turned around, pushing the potion behind him while silently admonishing himself. She's just a 95 pound witch, he's taller, older and more powerful and a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. He'll drink as many Pepper-Ups as he wants... as soon as she leaves.

Hermione entered his room, saw him by his Potion stores. He looked horrible, paler than usual, dark shadows below his eyes.

'Are you alright, Professor?' she asked, concerned.

He nodded, swallowing with a click. She watched him walk over to the table, retrieve a stalk of flower and came to her. He put the flower, a sunflower, she saw now, between them where it lay suspended in mid-air. A wave of his hand and the flower glowed softly, illuminating the room in streaks of gold. Snape pushed the flower to her.

'For me?' she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

He nodded again. Hermione narrowed her eyes. No sarcastic remark? No comment at all? Highly unusual for him. He was hiding something.

She hugged him, muttering a small thank you. She felt him return her hug, squeezing her gently and looked up to see him looking down at her, his eyes soft, his features unguarded, an expression she knew he only reserved for her.

'Why are you being so silent, Severus Snape?' she asked. He responded by rolling his eyes, kissing her forehead. Hermione ran her fingers along his ribs, watching his lips twitch upward, suppressing laughter.

'What are you hiding?' She tickled him further as he struggled to still her wrists from attacking his sensitive spots.

'Stop it!' he finally croaked in a cracked voice, laughing as she attacked him mercilessly.

'Ah...' noting his rough voice,'you've got a cold, sir.'

'Yes, yes...Granger,' he sighed, managing to pin her elbows by hugging her tightly.

'And you haven't had a Potion to cure it?'

He shook his head, looking at her in amusement.

'For me?'

A nod.

Hermione smiled happily and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat steadily.

'You need to rest,' she muttered into his chest. A deep growl vibrated from his chest in reply. She pulled back and he released her. She pulled him towards the bed. He went willingly. She sat, her back resting against the head board and patted her knee.

He rested his throbbing head on her knee, sighing contentedly as he did so. He felt a cool cloth on his face, she wiped his face gently, finally resting the cloth on his forehead. He raised a hand up to caress her face. She kissed his palm and his heart clenched. Everyday he woke up he thanked the Gods that he was bestowed the love from this brilliant woman.

'Sleep, Sir. You'll be fine in the morning.' And she started humming a tune, a song he had told her about from his childhood.

And Severus Snape closed his eyes with a small smile on his face, finally happy and loved after all the hardships he had gone through.


End file.
